


The Roommate

by stberrylane



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stberrylane/pseuds/stberrylane
Summary: in which kurt is an elementary music teacher who needs a roommate to pay rent and blaine is a college age writer who needs a place to liveor where they're perfect for each other but everything always seems to get in the way
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 15





	The Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot on ao3, so please be gentle! It's over 10k, so hopefully that makes up for how much it might suck :)

BLAINE SIGHED WHEN HE FINALLY got his stupid black coffee from room service. It was bitter and somewhat on the cold side, reminiscent of his personality in the two weeks he'd been living in New York. He sort of moved there on a whim. He'd been severely unprepared for most of his senior year, so he never applied to any four year schools or bothered to look for apartments or job listings. His parents pretty much just sent him on his way and he found out that he had no plans for the rest of his life, so he figured New York would be the place to start. He was lucky that the community college had still been accepting applications, so he'd be heading there in a few months, but he'd currently been couped up in this hotel room for two weeks and it was seriously grating on his nerves. It was dirt cheap which was ideal considering the fact that the only money he had was from his graduation. 

He sat down the coffee on the nightstand, deciding that he would pour it down the sink later. Opening his phone, he once again began googling for cheap apartments to live in. He really should have thought all this through before packing up all his bags in Ohio to come live in the Great Apple. He could have picked somewhere a lot more financially agreeable like Kentucky or Indiana, hell even Massachusetts. But no--he chose New York City. 

As his thoughts ran amuck about how hard life was screwing him right now, his thumb froze on the screen, seeing a listing in Bushwick. Two bedroom, two bathroom. Overlooking Manhattan, kind of. Close to the city and a lot of the college campuses. It was only five minutes from the community college, Blaine made sure. He pulled up Google Maps just to check. The only cons he could see to the whole place were that Bushwick was notoriously a crime-ridden area and that the apartment came with a roommate, but he could overlook that as long as the renter wasn't a total dickwad. 

A phone number was listed at the bottom of the ad, so he copied and pasted it into his contacts, sending out a small text. 

Hello, Mr. Hummel 😄 I'm Blaine. I saw your ad and was interested in renting your apartment?

Blaine quickly shut his phone off. He expected he wouldn't get a response (if any) for awhile, so he turned on the television, flipping through the channels to find something that wouldn't give him clinical depression. His phone dinged and he looked down, finally settling on some stupid Hallmark Christmas movie (and really why was Hallmark showing Christmas movies in June?) as he picked his phone back up and saw the text from the owner. 

Hi, Blaine! Call me Kurt. I'd love to meet up at your earliest convenience and show you the apartment if you're still interested.

Blaine sent back a quick reply. 

I'm free today if that's okay?

Once again, Kurt's response was timely. 

Yes! Is an hour from now good for you?

Totally! See you then😄

Kurt didn't say anything further, so Blaine laid his phone back on the bed, chilling in the firmness of the mattress as he watched some female CEO argue with her assistant about traveling back to her small town in Montana for the holidays. His thoughts focused less on the Christmas movie and moved further into excitement at the prospect of him possibly getting an apartment tonight. He was so sick of this hotel room. He was desperately wanted to get out of this shithole. 

-

An hour later, the cab had pulled up to the apartment in Bushwick and Blaine was stumbling out of it with a heavy heartbeat and sweaty palms. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Obviously it wouldn't be the end of the world if this interview didn't pan out, but he was just ready for his life to begin and he felt like he'd never feel like a true New Yorker until he moved into an apartment. 

The ride up the elevator was swift and Blaine quickly found himself in front of apartment 3C with a large metal sliding door. He gave two sharp knocks onto the door, hoping that they resonated through the apartment loud enough for Kurt to hear him. He heard a soft voice calling out that they were coming and the heavy door was sudden pulled back to reveal a gentleman in a red apron that said kiss the cook. Blaine almost laughed at him which made him look down at his own apron and let out a squeak. 

"Shit, sorry. I was baking cookies." he answered, quickly pulling the apron off and throwing it on a corner chair as he let Blaine into the apartment. 

"I'm Kurt. And I'm really hoping you're Blaine, otherwise this is super awkward." the man, now correctly identified as Kurt, chuckled as he extended a hand for Blaine to shake. 

"That would be me." Blaine quirked a small smile, shaking Kurt's hand. 

He took that time to take in Kurt. He was taller than Blaine by a few inches, but he wasn't towering over him. He was wearing a tight floral button-up along with equally as tight skinny jeans, paired with a nice Chelsea boot. He cleaned up well, aside from the slight dustings of what looked like dirty brown stubble on his chin. His eyes were cerulean blue with specks of turquoise green, but they were slightly clouded by a pair of thick-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He was rather handsome. Blaine didn't mind looking at him. And Kurt seemed to notice that fact, looking at Blaine amusingly as the younger boy broke out of his trance.

"Sorry. Um, I like your boots." Blaine mumbled out a compliment to distract from his creeping. 

Kurt let out a soft chuckle that sounded a bit like angels singing. "Thanks. I like your scarf."

A slight blush tinted Blaine's cheeks as his fingers dug into the neckline of his scarf. He probably looked like a class-A douchebag for wearing a scarf in the middle of summer. Kurt moved past it, directing him towards the couch. "Did you want a cookie? Chocolate chip, fresh out the oven." 

"Oh, um, sure. I'd love one." Blaine smiled gratefully as he sat down on the couch. Kurt nodded at him as he moved over to the kitchen. Blaine cursed to himself, quickly pulling his scarf off as he attempted to get comfortable. 

Kurt came back quickly with a plate of chocolate chip cookies that looked and smelled amazing. He thanked the older man as he gratefully took one. 

After he swallowed the first bite, Kurt asked, "So tell me about yourself. Are you new to the area?"

Blaine nodded, crossing his legs in an attempt to seem more proper. "Yep. I'm from Ohio, but I don't know. I just wanted to do something more, so I packed my bags and moved up here. I'm going to the community college down the street."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm a born and raised New Yorker, but I have some family from Ohio. Before I graduated, I went to NYU. Are you gonna transfer there after you get done with your gen-eds?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine couldn't help feeling comfortable around him. It was like he could tell this absolute stranger just about anything. 

"That's the plan," he paused, taking another bite of the cookie and swallowing. "So, you've already graduated?"

Kurt smiled. "Yep. I'm 26. I know, ancient. But yeah, I loved it there and now I'm teaching music at Waverbrook Elementary."

"Aw, you're a teacher?" Blaine gushed.

Kurt nearly broke out in a blush, diverting his oceanic eyes away from Blaine's amber ones. He nodded instead. 

Blaine noted, "I've always liked the idea of being a teacher, but I also want to be a writer, so I don't know really."

"What kind of things do you write?" Kurt asked. 

"Mostly novels of the rom-com effect. I know, I'm so special." Blaine said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The comment made a laugh come up Kurt's throat and Blaine couldn't help thinking the sound was angelic. Everything about Kurt was angelic. 

Blaine had known from the time he was ten years old that he was gay. There was no doubt in his mind that instead of a blushing bride, he was supposed to have a gorgeous groom. He'd always known. He didn't necessarily make it public knowledge just because Ohio wasn't very welcoming towards anyone who celebrated being different, but it was common knowledge to his parents and friends. He'd had a few boyfriends before, but every single one of them were closeted and had never made Blaine so nervous in the months they dated compared to the minutes he had spent with Kurt. 

Blaine looked up and saw the glimpse of a rainbow flag hanging above a desk in the corner. That made Blaine smile internally. Kurt might be gay too. That, or he just really enjoys rainbows. 

He pointed up, making Kurt look back. "I like your flag."

"Oh, yeah, my dad got me it to celebrate the legalization of gay marriage. He's a little goofy, but sweet." Kurt answered. 

Blaine couldn't help grinning. "I wish my dad was that cool. He's spent the last eight years pretending I'm still straight." 

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry. That sucks."

Blaine waved him off. "Oh, no its cool. My dad and I were never very close anyway." 

"Still. Pretty sure I could convince my dad to adopt you." Kurt chuckled slightly, making Kurt join him in laughter. 

"That'd be nice, but I don't know how he feels about random guys trying to room with you." Blaine joked. 

"As far as I'm concerned, the spot is yours. No one else has really been interested." Kurt smiled brightly.

Blaine basically started shitting rainbows, he was so happy. He jumped out of his seat and pulled Kurt into a hug. The older man tensed at first, slowly wrapping his arms around Blaine's body before he was pulling back and apologizing. 

"Sorry. Um, I'm a bit of a hugger." Blaine blushed, making Kurt chuckle. 

"No, it's cool. I don't mind." Kurt smiled brightly. "Welcome home, roomie."

And as Blaine looked around the apartment, he was sure that this felt like the start of something wonderful. 

-

Blaine had just plopped his last bag on top of his new bed in his new room in his new apartment. He was basically on cloud nine. He let out a content sigh as he laid his hands on his hips. The suddenness of Kurt speaking to him made him jump, clutching his hand over his heart. 

"Jesus!" Blaine exclaimed, taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart. 

Kurt threw his head back in a laugh. "Sorry, B."

"B?" Blaine questioned with an amused expression. 

Kurt's eyes widened in realization that he had just given a nickname and he quickly backtrack. "Oh, sorry. I, um, I just thought we could do nicknames since we're roommates now and everything, but if that's um, uncomfortable for you, totally cool!"

Blaine chuckled, patting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Chill out, Kurtie. I like it."

"Kurtie?" the older boy nearly rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, your name is already pretty short. There's only so many variations we can use." Blaine argued playfully. 

Kurt physically rolled his eyes this time. "Fine, but you call me that in front of anyone else and you're a dead man."

Blaine winked at him. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

Kurt punched Blaine's arm playfully before he asked, "So you have an apartment. What's next on the agenda?"

Blaine sighed. "Getting a job."

Kurt smiled. "I might be able to help you out with that. Let's go."

Blaine raised a brow when Kurt grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the apartment. "Where are we going?"

"A little place called the Spotlight Diner."

Blaine questioned, "Isn't that the place with the singing waiters on Broadway?"

Kurt grinned. "Yep! And my best friend happens to be the manager."

"I-I cant sing, Kurt." Blaine stuttered out. 

He loved to sing. At one point he wanted to be a Broadway performer, but somewhere between middle school and the start of high school, he stopped believing he could do it and he started putting all his energy into writing. He loved writing. He wasn't settling into a random career. Maybe he could have a little bit of both and write a script for a musical. 

Kurt scoffed. "Please. I heard you in the shower this morning. You can sing."

Blaine didn't say any quick-witted response. He simply let Kurt pull out the apartment and into a cab, yelling out the directions to the Spotlight Diner. It hardly took them more than a minute or two to pull in front of the restaurant and then Kurt's hand was in his again, pulling him inside. Blaine couldn't get over how alive he felt when he spent time with Kurt and holding his hand was doing nothing from keeping his little crush at bay. 

Kurt dropped his hand (which shattered his heart just a tiny bit) once they made it to the counter. His face broke out in a smile when they approached a man with guy-liner and hair taller than should be legal. He had tattoos all over his arm and gorgeous pools of brown eyes. He was so handsome and suddenly Blaine felt like a child next to him.

"Hey, babe." the man smiled when he saw Kurt and greeted him with a pet name. It made Blaine's eyebrow raise. Kurt never mentioned a boyfriend. 

Kurt saw Blaine's confused expression and chuckled, explaining, "Blaine, this is my ex-boyfriend/best friend since diapers, Elliott. Elliott, this is my new roommate, Blaine, and he's looking for a job. Can you hook him up?"

Elliott looked over at the smaller man with a smile. "Of course. Do you have any experience with singing or waiting?"

Blaine coughed awkwardly. Kurt and Elliott both seemed to be a lot more extroverted than he was. "Uh, kinda? According to Kurt I can sing and I worked at an Italian restaurant back home."

Elliott pursed his lips, nodding before a smile broke out on his face and God, he had like the whitest teeth Blaine had ever seen. He wondered why Kurt and Elliott broke up. 

"Kurt has terrible taste, so I'm gonna have to hear you. The stage is open." Elliott pointed towards the empty stage, embellished with only a small piano. 

A lump formed in Blaine's throat as he looked out at the audience. The diner was rather busy and he hadn't really sang in front of someone since the middle school talent show. He was pretty sure that was the moment that ended his musical theatre dreams. He sort of just froze in the middle of performing Go The Distance from Hercules and he was the school joke for the rest of the semester. 

Kurt peered over at him with concern. "Hey, you don't have to if you don't want to. There's a million diners and stores in New York you can apply to."

Blaine shook his head slowly, finally finding some bout of courage in the pit of his stomach (that must have come from that Kurt was giving him, like whatever he did, Kurt was going to stand by him through it all) and he said, "No. I-I'll do it."

Elliott gave him an encouraging smile as he walked up to the stage and pressed on a key on the piano, adjusting the microphone. He saw Kurt out in the depths of the crowd giving him a thumbs up and suddenly it was like all that fear had melted away. 

"Hey guys. So my name's Blaine and I'm sort of auditioning for a job here, so if you guys could back me up, that'd be fantastic. Anyways, this is like my go-to karaoke song, so this is Teenage Dream." he spoke in the microphone as he finally began the intro on the keys. 

"Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine." he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he watched Kurt looking at him like he was the only person in the room. He wanted it to be like that always. 

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever. Cause you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch and baby I believe this is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Blaine pulled back from the microphone as he played the last notes on the piano. When he struck the last key the room erupted into applause, but all he could hear was the shouts of excitement coming from Kurt in the back. 

"That's my roommate, whoo!" Kurt hollered, making Blaine blush as he exited the stage and headed back to the counter. 

Elliott clapped as he walked back up. "Okay, dude, your voice is insane. The spot is yours!"

"Really?" Blaine questioned in disbelief. He sort of had this habit of humbling down his talents. He never really believed anyone when they complimented him like that. 

Elliott nodded enthusiastically. "Totally. Can you start tomorrow?" 

Blaine smiled. "Yes."

Kurt clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder, mumbling into his ear. "You really sold yourself short in the shower because that was incredible."

Blaine grinned at him. "Maybe I could give you a concert sometime?"

"Only if I get a front row seat and a backstage pass." Kurt joked, making Blaine laugh. Kurt could do literally nothing and Blaine would find it amusing. 

"Only the best for my roomie." Blaine chuckled as Kurt pulled him into a side hug, snuggling into his left side. 

¬

It was a month into their living arrangement that Kurt brought back a guy for the first time. The apartment had been empty for hours. Blaine was studying. He had a big Geology test to cram for (considering the fact that since the semester started he had yet to watch a single lecture video) while Kurt had gone to the club with Elliott and a few other friends. It was nearing two in the morning when Blaine heard stumbling coming from the living room and for just a minute, his anxiety flared up and he thought they were being robbed. 

He was two seconds away from grabbing the baseball bat and going to town on them when he heard the giggling and shushing coming from a very familiar voice. "Sebby, shh. I think my roommate is still awake."

The sentence was a little slurred and for a minute Blaine wondered whether or not he should announce his presence because of that fact. He wasn't particularly comfortable with the idea of Kurt having sex while under the influence. So despite his better judgement (and how much it was killing him that Kurt was about to have sex with someone that wasn't him), he walked out of his bedroom under the guise of getting a glass of water. 

He let out a little cough, clearing his throat as he watched Kurt and a taller unidentified man making out in the middle of the room. They broke apart in giggles and blushing. On one hand, Blaine found it adorable. On the other, he still wasn't a fan of Kurt kissing someone else. 

It's not like anything romantic had ever happened between he and Kurt since he moved in. They were solely buddies and it was strictly platonic, no matter how much Blaine wished for something different. He knew the age difference was a factor. Kurt was eight years older than him. He probably only saw Blaine as a little brother, but Blaine didn't see Kurt as a protective older brother. In fact, most of the time he forgot that Kurt was so much older because he was still just such a kid at heart and Blaine couldn't help hoping that when he got to the later part of his twenties that he could be as carefree as Kurt was. 

Kurt hiccupped on his words. "S-sorry, B. We didn't mean to wake you."

Blaine pulled the most authentic looking smile from the depths of his soul that he could muster because despite the fact that Kurt was clearly inebriated right now, he was sure he could still see straight through him. He waved them off. "No, it's okay. I was already awake. Just, don't be too loud, okay? I'm studying right now."

Kurt nodded, sending his sex buddy down to his room as he left Kurt and Blaine all alone. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Because I can send him home if you're not." Kurt asked softly. There was some semblance of soberness when he was talking to Blaine. 

"Yeah, it's fine. Just be safe, okay?" Blaine joked lightly, making Kurt smile. 

"Okay, dad. Goodnight," Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling Blaine into his arms and placing a wet kiss to his cheek as he said, "Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine mumbled, barely coherent as Kurt was walking back to have sex with his friend and Blaine was rubbing the pads of his finger across where Kurt had kissed him. He wanted to remember this moment forever. 

The moment where that guy was moaning Kurt's name, he wasn't so keen to remember. 

-

Within a week of Kurt meeting that guy at the club, they were now dating. Blaine wasn't a fan. Mostly he wasn't a fan of the fact that it wasn't him who was dating Kurt, but he was working on getting over it. Kurt introduced him as Sebastian to Blaine the morning after and they shook his hands. Sebastian seemed like a nice guy which made it all that much harder for Blaine to hate him. 

Sebastian had stayed over again last night, but he hadn't heard any of the usual banging on the wall or loud moaning, so Blaine had to assume that they had simply fell asleep. Blaine on the other hand was stirring in conscious at the hand around his waist digging into his skin. He could barely feel his torso the arm was so heavy. 

He turned around, smiling when he saw a sleepy Dave snoring softly. He held Dave's limp arm up as he flipped around to face him and then gently laid it back down on his waist. He looked so peaceful. Blaine knew he shouldn't, but his mind kept wandering to what Kurt must look like in the mornings. He had spent their whole sexual encounter wondering if Kurt was as good at fucking as Dave seemed to be. He knew it wasn't right to compare them. They were nothing alike and it was unfair to Dave who seemed to really like him. Blaine liked him too, but he still couldn't seem to switch his mind off of Kurt. 

Dave was in Blaine's psychology class. They were partners for a lab and they just immediately caught on like a house on fire. Dave wasn't Blaine's usual type being that he was on the heavier side, but his personality was great. He was just the sweetest guy to be around and maybe Blaine took advantage of the little crush Dave has on him by inviting him over for drinks and then having sex, but he didn't regret it. He did like Dave. It was just hard to compare him to Kurt. Still, he couldn't argue with last night's results. He wouldn't mind doing it again. 

As Blaine was brushing the hair out of Dave's face, the bigger man began stirring awake. A lazy smile rested on his face when those big brown eyes looked up at him. Blaine loved those eyes. They were a stark contrast to Kurt's lake green eyes, but he loved them nonetheless. They reminded him of a tub of caramel or a pot of honey. They were bright. It was like he was looking into the sun sometimes. 

"Good morning." Blaine mumbled, still combing his fingers through Dave's hair. 

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked in a tired scratchy morning voice that Blaine couldn't help being obsessed with. 

Blaine snorted. "Sore."

Dave chuckled along with him. "Hopefully it's not too bad."

"No, I like it. It's a nice reminder, so I don't forget how much fun I had."

Dave's honey brown eyes drifted to Blaine's slightly parted lips and then traveled back up to his eyes. "Can I..." he prompted, making Blaine giggle. 

"Kiss me? Dave, you fucked me into the mattress last night." Blaine deadpanned, making Dave's cheeks blush beet red. 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can kiss me, weirdo."

Dave chuckled, leaning in so that their lips met in the middle. It was easy for Blaine to be like this with him. Being with Dave in general just felt simple. They were friends, but this wasn't ruining the friendship. They were having a good time, but Blaine still couldn't help picturing that it was Kurt beside him held in a liplock. Blaine was the one to deepen the kiss, pushing Dave on his back so that he could stradle his waist. It was an easy climb on top of him and he could feel something poking him, though he might just finish him off with a handjob. He wasn't sure his ass was ready for round two yet. 

That was when the door popped open. "Hey, B--oh shit, sorry!" Kurt intially greeted before seeing the sight in front of him and immediately covering his hand over his eyes. Blaine chuckled, pulling himself off of Dave's body (despite the older man's protests) as he fixed the sheet and laid down next to him again. 

"What are you doing in here?" Blaine asked amused. 

Kurt still had his hand over his face and somewhere between the moment he shielded his eyes and Blaine got off of Dave, he had turned around and was now speaking to Blaine's wall. "I-I was gonna grab some laundry."

"Kurt, you can look now." Blaine laughed, watching his best friend slowly stretch out his fingers to peep through for the all good. Seeing that both Dave and Blaine were covered by the sheet, he breathed in a sigh of relief when he noticed the coast was clear. 

"It's that basket over there. I would offer to help, but I'm kinda, you know..." Blaine chuckled awkwardly, pointing towards the thin sheet. It was very obvious that they were naked based on Blaine's bare chest being on full display. 

Kurt nodded as he picked up the basket of dirty laundry. "Right. Um, have fun." He quickly dashed out of the room, closing the door shut behind him. 

"Your roommate doesn't really have boundaries, does he?" Dave asked curiously which made Blaine laugh. 

"Not really, but I'm less worried about my friend than yours." Blaine smirked, pressing his lips to Dave's neck as he drifted his hand down to Dave's thigh. 

"Fuck. You are insatiable." Dave bit his lip as Blaine touched him. 

"You love it."

-

Blaine and Dave had been sort of seeing each other for a few weeks now. They weren't labeling anything, but they were enjoying each other's company. Dave was spending a lot of his time at the apartment, but ever since Kurt walked in on them, they had decided to not engage in sexual activity while Kurt was home. Kurt seemed to be doing the same thing with Sebastian. 

Dave had just walked Blaine up to the apartment after a nice date at a bowling alley. It was an odd date, but somehow it was one of the best ones that Blaine had ever been on. Blaine was leaning against the steel door as Dave said his goodbyes. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Dave suggested, looking at Blaine deeply as his hand was leaning against the door next to Blaine's head.

Blaine nearly giggled. "We have a lab, so I better see you there."

"And what happens if I don't show up?" Dave teased him.

Blaine shrugged. "You'll never get to see me naked again."

"Then I guess I have to go to class." 

Blaine chuckled as he leaned up to kiss Dave. The older man hummed against his lips. It was a short and sweet little peck and Dave quickly pulled away. 

Blaine whined when Dave let go. "Can't you stay tonight?"

Dave chuckled. "I have to see my family some time this week, babe. You can survive one night without me."

Blaine huffed, frowning. "Fine."

Dave pecked his lips one last time before he began walking away. Blaine sighed happily as he began opening the door. All that happiness drifted when he saw Kurt on the couch crying his eyes out. Blaine's eyes widened and he quickly drifted over to the sofa, immediately pulling Kurt into his arms. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt hiccupped as he attempted to answer, tears were falling down his cheeks. 

"H-he broke up with me." Kurt stuttered out. 

"Why?" 

Kurt laid in his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, mumbling out a reply. "H-he wasn't ready for a r-relationship." 

"Oh, Kurtie," Blaine frowned, holding Kurt close to his chest. 

It was the first time in many weeks that they'd really spent alone. They'd both been so busy with their relationships that they hadn't made time for each other in what felt like at least a month. It wasn't on purpose. They just spent more time with Sebastian and Dave than they had with each other lately. Besides their schedules were basically polar opposites. When Blaine was at school, so was Kurt. When Blaine was working, Kurt was home. They just didn't see each other in general, but this was first time they'd actually seen each other before bed. Blaine couldn't decide whether he preferred that to actually seeing Kurt but having to hold him as he cried. 

He'd never seen Kurt this vulnerable before. He'd seen almost every other version of his best friend. He'd seen him embarrassed and mad. He'd seen him happy and upset. But never full on sobbing the way he was now. He had half a mind to drive over to Sebastian's place and punch him square in the face. He didn't see how anyone could not want to be with Kurt. He felt guilty for thinking it, but if he'd had the opportunity to be with Kurt, he wouldn't let that chance ago. That was the first time he realized that he wasn't over his little crush on his roommate. Dave was a great distraction and an amazing man, but he wasn't Kurt and that hurt more than words could possibly say. 

"Why," hiccup. "Why doesn't anybody want me?" Kurt asked as his voice broke. 

Blaine look down at his tear-strucken face and frowned. There was an unspoken silence between them as Blaine peered down at him. He was studying Kurt's face for some cosmic joke because there was just no logical reason that he should ever feel this way and then before either party knew what was happening, Kurt's lips were on Blaine's. 

Blaine recognized the severity of the situation almost immediately and pulled away. It wasn't like he wanted to. He desperately wanted to keep kissing Kurt. He tasted like honey and childhood dreams. He was perfect. He was everything Blaine had ever wanted, but aside from the obvious fact of Dave, they were friends and they lived together. It would make things a whole hell of a lot more complicated.

"I-I can't." Blaine mumbled out, closing his eyes as if looking at Kurt might break his heart. 

Kurt looked down at his lap and let a tear or two shed onto his jeans. "Right. Sorry."

Blaine opened his eyes when Kurt's voice wavered and he finally looked at how broken he was. "It's not you, okay? A few weeks ago, I'd totally be doing this, but you're just sad and I have Dave."

He wasn't in love with Dave and he wasn't even really dating him, but he couldn't do this to him. It felt like he and Dave could become something and if he did this, if he went through with kissing Kurt, he wasn't sure he could come back from it without breaking someone's heart. He was never kind of person that tried to hurt other people, so no matter how much he wanted to kiss Kurt again, he knew he couldn't. Besides, Kurt was just hurt and lonely. That's why he kissed him. Not because he had feelings for him. 

"Dave, right. I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Kurt apologized, making Blaine give him a pitiful smile as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"Hey, you didn't. It's okay. Let's just... let's get you to bed." Blaine suggested, getting off of the couch and extending a hand for Kurt to grab hold of. 

When Kurt grabbed his hand and was finally pulled to his feet, he interlocked their fingers as he shuffled to his bedroom. Blaine felt that familiar fluttering of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. It was just like the first time Kurt held his hand and it was selfish of him, but he just didn't want to let go. 

Kurt pulled himself into the bed and Blaine smiled, pulling the duvet over him as he placed a soft kiss to his forehead and began to turn off his nightstand light. Kurt let out a whimper, grabbing Blaine's arm tightly and pulling him back as he was just about to head out. 

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?" he begged. The desperation in his eyes made it hard for Blaine to say no. So he didn't. 

"I suppose that would be okay." Blaine answered, finally pulling off his jacket as he placed it gently over the arm of Kurt's desk chair and slid in next to Kurt. 

It was warm underneath the cover, but Blaine didn't mind. He tentatively wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and nestled his head in the crook of his neck. He felt Kurt place a hand on top of his own and it made him smile. This was all he had ever wanted. Why did he feel so guilty for indulging in it?

"Goodnight, Kurtie." Blaine mumbled into the neck of Kurt's shirt. 

"Night, B." And with that, they fell asleep in each other's embrace and for what felt like the first time since he moved to New York, Blaine got a good night's rest. 

-

They hadn't talked about the kiss or the sleepover afterwards. Blaine made sure of that. Part of him was purposefully ignoring Kurt, but he wasn't doing it to be mean. He just wasn't sure he could control himself if he didn't. He snuck out of Kurt's bedroom early the morning after, leaving the apartment to go to Dave's before they had to go to their lab. Dave asked him to be his boyfriend after class and though Blaine had about a million thoughts running through his mind (like how much he enjoyed kissing Kurt), he still managed to say yes, feeling a little guilty when Dave pulled him into a hug and told him how happy he was. 

Since then, Blaine had spent most of his time over at Dave's parent's house or at work. If he ever returned to the apartment, it was usually only to pick up a pair of clothes or late into the night when he was sure Kurt had already fallen asleep. Two weeks after the kiss that missed, Blaine wasn't so lucky. 

Blaine had returned home after work. Well, he stopped by Dave's first and wound up staying a few extra hours than he originally planned. By the time he was tip-toeing into the apartment, it was nearing two a.m. He jumped out of his skin when all of a sudden the pitch black of the room was filled with light as Kurt turned on the lamp beside him.

"Jesus!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing at his chest dramatically just like his first day in the apartment. 

After a beat to catch his breath, Blaine asked, "Why are you even awake?"

"Couldn't sleep knowing that my roommate is ignoring me." Kurt answered casually, making Blaine frown. He was hoping Kurt hadn't noticed. Obviously that wasn't the case. 

Blaine ducked his head, looking at the ground because it hurt too much to look at Kurt. He didn't say anything. What was there to say? I'm kinda sorta hopelessly in like with you, but we can't do this because I have a distraction boyfriend? 

"I'm sorry that I kissed you and that I made you cuddle me. I shouldn't have taken advantage of our friendship like that, but I just can't live with knowing that you're uncomfortable around me." Kurt apologized in his most sincere voice and finally, it made Blaine look up from the spot of dye on the floor. Kurt had dyed his hair a smidge lighter a few weeks back and they had still yet to get the spot off the floor.

"Stop that." Blaine mumbled so quietly Kurt wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't the middle of the night right now. 

"Stop what?" he asked in confusion. 

"Apologizing. It's not your fault. I'm as much to blame as you are." Blaine answered. 

"How? I'm the one who kissed you. I'm the one who made you stay in my bed." 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm also the one who kissed you back and cuddled you all night. I agreed to those things, Kurt."

"Why?"

Blaine wanted this to be the moment he said it--where he made the grand gesture and finally admitted his feelings for Kurt. He would walk right up to him and kiss him deeply and tell him that he liked him and he wanted to be with him only. But he couldn't do that. That was a fantasy. 

"We're friends, Kurt." he watched Kurt's eyebrow raise. "You're my best friend. I don't know why that's still a surprise to you."

"Friends don't kiss each other." Kurt deadpanned, his arms wrapped over his chest but not in a movement of discomfort or annoyance. It was more like he was trying to protect himself by holding himself tightly. 

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe not, but we're not exactly like most friends, are we?"

Kurt snorted. It was the first time in the past two weeks he had seen some semblance of amusement on Kurt's face. "Yeah, maybe not."

Blaine took a step closer to Kurt. "I'm not mad at you and I promise I'm not trying to ignore you, okay? From now on, let's promise to have at least one dinner a week together. I miss you too."

Kurt nodded, looking so deep into Blaine's eyes that he was sure he could find his deepest darkest secrets. "Okay. Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Blaine smiled brightly. He started heading to his bedroom, but he turned around for just a second to speak. 

"Goodnight, Kurt. Love you." The words came out before Blaine could even determine what they meant. He knew as a friend, he did love Kurt. He wasn't certain if he was falling in love with him, but sometimes it really felt that way. 

Kurt seemed to freeze for a second before he moved out of the severity of the words and mumbled out, "I love you too. Night, B."

Blaine nodded, immediately running to his room and closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, smacking his head against the door in embarrassment. Why did he say that? And as he moved into his bed for the night, he couldn't stop thinking about the pronoun before those infamous words. Kurt said I. Somehow it made it all that more powerful. 

-

Blaine was surprised when he came home early and saw Kurt waltzing around the apartment in just an undershirt and briefs. It took everything in him to keep his eyes locked on Kurt's face and not anything else. He coughed, making Kurt turn around with a smile.

"Hey, have you seen my good pants?" Kurt asked, his eyes traveling around the room.

Blaine chuckled. Kurt looked good in pretty much every pair of jeans he owned. "Which ones?"

"You know, the red ones. The ones that make my ass look good." Kurt answered, making Blaine chuckle. 

He and Kurt weren't exactly the same size, but Blaine knew those jeans were sitting on his bed because he had worn them on a date night with Dave. He wasn't going to mention that part when he gave them back to Kurt. He traveled into his room and grabbed them off his bed. They were clean. He had just washed them. 

"Here." he said, throwing the pair at Kurt who caught them gracefully. By gracefully, he meant he almost fell onto the couch trying to catch them.

Kurt quickly started pulling them up his legs, quickly fastening the button and zipper. He turned around, picking up his button-up from the arm of the couch and pulling it on with his back to Blaine. It was giving the younger man very impure thoughts to look at his friend from this angle because, yes, those jeans did make his ass look great.

When Kurt turned around with his black button-up done, he was smiling at Blaine. "Are you gonna get ready or what?"

"For what?" Blaine raised a brow. 

"We're going out tonight." Kurt smiled triumphantly.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as he began walking to his bedroom to get changed. 

"Pose." he heard Kurt say behind his bedroom door. 

Pose was only the most prolific gay club in Manhattan. If you had even the slightest bit of queer in your veins, you had to go to Pose at least once. At least, that's what Kurt had told him the week he moved in. He'd never been, but Kurt was somewhat of a regular. He didn't go all the time, but enough that they would have easy entry into the club. 

Blaine came out of his room wearing a baby blue polo and khakis. Kurt had slowly convinced him that he didn't need to wear a bowtie everywhere he went. Kurt grinned when he saw him. 

"Okay, Anderson." he whistled. 

Blaine's eyes widened. "What, is it bad?" 

Kurt chuckled. "No, no. You look great. If you didn't have a boyfriend before, you'd definitely be getting one by the end of the night."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He never believed anyone when they said he looked nice. It didn't matter who it was either. "Whatever. Let's go!"

Kurt laughed, following behind his eager best friend as they walked out onto the street, quickly hailing down a cab and telling the driver their location. It took hardly five minutes before they were directly in front of the club and Kurt was yanking him by the arm out of the cab. 

Kurt pulled out his ID and headed towards the bouncer. "Hey, Bruce. How are the kids?"

"Good, Hummel. Kacey really wants to be in your class next year." the burly bouncer answered back with a chuckle as he looked at Blaine's ID and nodded, pulling back the rope to let them through as he placed a black X on Blaine's hand. 

"I hope to see her! Give my best to the wife." Kurt called back before they walked in, pointing at Bruce as they did so. 

Blaine looked over at his best friend with an amused expression that made Kurt chuckle nervously. "What?"

"Are you just besties with everyone?" Blaine asked curiously. 

"I can't help it that I'm so amazing and people just drift towards my magnetic personality." Kurt boasted confidently, making Blaine laugh. 

He grabbed Blaine's hand again, this time interlocking their fingers and for a moment, Blaine forgot everything. He forgot that he had a boyfriend or that Kurt was just his friend. It felt normal to hold his hand like this. It made him feel like he should do it all the time. 

"Alright, minor. I'm gonna get us some drinks." Kurt placed Blaine at a booth in the corner and quickly walked away to the counter. 

"Not a minor!" Blaine yelled across the room, making some faces look at him oddly and making himself crouch down a little bit so as not to draw any more attention to himself. 

He texted with Dave for a few minutes before Kurt came back with his hands full of a billion different types of alcohol. A set of shot glasses were sat down in front of him along with a beer and what looked like a fruity beverage. 

"I wasn't sure what you like, so I grabbed a little bit of everything." Kurt answered, seeing Blaine's widened gaze. 

"According to this mark on my hand, I'm not supposed to have anything." Blaine chuckled, showing off the X Bruce made on his hand. 

Kurt pursed his lips. "Yeah, we're gonna pretend that's not there tonight and you just turned twenty-one, so I'll feel less like your much older best friend giving alcohol to a nineteen year old."

"Shut up. You're not old. I'm just extremely young." Blaine said, taking a sip of his beer while Kurt scoffed. 

"Like that's supposed to make me feel any better?" Blaine shrugged in response. 

"Would it make you feel any better if I said your ass looks great in those pants and half this club agrees?" Blaine prompted, making Kurt laugh before he took the shot of tequila. 

Kurt coughed after swallowing it. No matter how many times he drank it, it always burned straight down his throat. "Yeah, that does make me feel better."

Kurt was a bit of a lightweight when he drank. It was never a surprise to anyone else, but somehow it was to Blaine when Kurt started pulling him onto the dancefloor after taking another shot. He pulled them to the center and giggled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as they danced to a random Drake song bumping through the club. It was hardly risqué. The only thing they were doing was swinging their hips along to the music. Then the song switched to Rihanna and things started to take a turn for the worst (or better depending on how you looked at it). 

Kurt let go of his hold around Blaine and turned around, grinding back against Blaine's front. He took a big gulped when he felt his cock take interest in the action. He was doing everything in his power not to engage, letting Kurt move back on him but refusing to rut against him. Grinding on your best friend with penises in the way never worked out well and he could already feel his stirring. He was just hoping that Kurt didn't feel it. 

He did. 

Kurt bit his lip, feeling Blaine against him very well. The more sober part of him knew this was a bad idea. Blaine was barely legal, he was dating someone else, and they were friends. This could ruin everything, but ever since that kiss, he just hadn't been able to stop thinking about the younger man. There was something about him that he just couldn't move past. A soft whimper left him when he felt Blaine move against him just slightly. 

Blaine leaned up to whisper in Kurt's ear. His words were shuddered. "What are you doing?"

Kurt chuckled lazily as he pulled away from their grind session and faced Blaine again. He laid his hands on Blaine's shoulder, still swinging his hips to the beat of the music. 

"I don't know, what am I doing?" Kurt grinned, feigning innocence. 

Blaine chuckled, with his inhibitions lowered he leaned in and kissed Kurt. His mind wasn't connecting that this was cheating. The last time they kissed, he and Dave weren't official and he didn't initiate it. This time it was all him, kissing his best friend even though he had a boyfriend. 

Kurt's hand moved up to cup Blaine's cheek. For a few moments, they had no worries about the outside world. Living situations and relationship statuses were pushed to the back of their minds. All that mattered in the moment was kissing each other for everything it was worth. Blaine swiped his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip and the older man allowed him entrance into his mouth. 

Blaine's hands kept steady on Kurt's waist. He felt safe holding onto him, as if letting go meant he had to come back to reality and he wasn't quite ready for that yet. Kurt pulled away with a grin, entwining their hands as he pulled them to the bathrooms. 

Blaine chuckled when as soon as the door closed behind them, Kurt was pining him against it. It was the first time in this life that he'd actually admired his height. He liked the idea of Kurt (his older, more experience best friend) taking control of the situation. Kurt's lips met Blaine's neck and quickly began sucking marks into the skin. Subconsciously Blaine was worrying about how he was going to explain those bites to his boyfriend, but he pushed it to the back of his mind when Kurt began rutting against him. He wasn't thinking about Davd anymore. All he could think about was how much he wanted to feel Kurt all over him. He wanted to have him in mouth and inside him. He wanted Kurt's mouth between his legs. He wanted him in all forms. 

There was an obvious air of sex in the room, but Blaine wasn't just thinking about how hot his roommate was. He was thinking about the morning after and how great it would feel to wake up next to each other and cook breakfast together. He thoughts about makeout sessions on the couch while a Disney movie playing in the background. Those weren't one night stand or even friends with benefits thoughts. Those were relationship thoughts and it was finally hitting him that it wasn't Dave that he wanted to be with. He wanted Kurt in all forms. 

Blaine gently pushed Kurt off of him, tired of being pinned to the door. He had a feeling that however this night was going to go, it was going to be a lot of give and take. No one man had all the control. They passed it back and forth. Blaine got down on his knees, palming Kurt's heavy cock in his hand. He pulled the zipper down, grinning at the sight of those tight black briefs he saw earlier today. 

"I think this is my favorite part of you." Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt's tight pants just down to mid-thigh (mainly because they were so tight, he wasn't sure he could get them any further down). 

"My ass begs to differ." Kurt smiled drunkily, his lip in between his teeth as he felt Blaine's hot breath on his member. 

"It's a close second." he shifted the underwear down, pulling Kurt's cock out of its confines. He was almost in awe looking at the pinkness of its head, a thick vein running down the bottomside of the shaft. It was much larger than Blaine had been expecting. He had a feeling it was big, but he wasn't exactly expecting it to be this big. He pondered how he was even going to get it in his mouth, let alone in his ass. 

Pushing back the worries of fitting, Blaine gave a kitten lick to the head, smiling when Kurt's head fell back into the door in pleasure. Kurt let soft pants leave his mouth as he watched Blaine enclose his lips around his cock. Blaine made sure to keep eye contact with him, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Kurt took a string of Blaine's curls into his hand, tugging softly as Blaine bobbed up and down the length of his shaft. 

Blaine's thoughts were completely enraptured on the taste of this dick and the little whimpers coming from the person connected to it. Not once did he think about Dave or the fact that he was far past cheating on him. He was having sex with someone who wasn't Dave, but at the moment he just didn't seem to care. 

Kurt moaned out. "I'm so c-close." 

The tugging on Blaine's hair started getting a little harder and the boy on his knees felt Kurt beginning to unfold. He couldn't keep his hips still, slightly thrusting into Blaine's mouth. Thank God he could actually handle the little thrusts. If they were any larger, he'd gag and he had a feeling that would ruin the mood if he did. 

Blaine pulled off of Kurt's cock, taking his hand and beginning to rub and down the shaft. His voice came out the raspy the same way it always did when he gave head. "Cum for me, Kurtie."

It wasn't the jacking of his cock or even the physical sucking that made him it explode--it was that stupid nickname. And all of a sudden, hot spurts of his cum were falling onto the baby blue of Blaine's polo and the boy below him didn't even seem to mind. When Kurt finally opened his eyes again, guilt enveloped him. Finally the reality of the situation had hit him and he was quickly pulling his pants back on. 

"I-I have to go." Kurt mumbled, quickly turning and opening the restroom door, darting out of the room before Blaine had even gotten up from the door. 

"Wait, Kurt!" Blaine was quick to run after him, completely ignoring the fact that his shirt was covered in best friend's cum or that his lips were swollen or even that he was hard himself. In that moment, all that mattered was Kurt. 

He ran out of the club, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Kurt still struggling to hail a cab. He placed a hand on his roommate's shoulder. "What's wrong? Was it--was I bad?"

Kurt looked back at him with sad eyes and he frowned. "No, no. It was great, actually. I just, this was a bad idea. I-I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

Blaine nearly scoffed at the hypocrisy of it all. He was pretty sure he was the one who had been taking advantage of Kurt. "Kurt, you didn't take advantage of me. You were much drunker than me. I'm the one to blame here."

"You're just a kid, Blaine." Kurt berated him. 

Blaine could feel the anger pulsing through him at that word. It always came down to that. He was always the kid. He wasn't a kid. He was a grown man and he thought Kurt, of all people, would be able to see that. 

"God, I'm not a kid! Quit calling me that! I have a job and I pay my bills. If I'm old enough to do that, I'm surely old enough to decide whether or not I want to blow you!" Blaine yelled out. He watched a blush cover Kurt's cheeks just as a cab finally pulled up beside them. 

"Just get in. We'll talk about this in the morning." Kurt mumbled, opening the door for Blaine to scoot in. 

The cab ride home was rode in complete silence. There was nothing else to say. The more Blaine sat with his thoughts, the more guilty he felt. Of course he wanted what happened in that bathroom, but realistically where was this supposed to go? Kurt and he were worlds apart. They'd never be very compatible. Almost a decade separated them. Aside from that crisis, what about the fact that it was finally hitting him that he'd cheated on Dave? Dave was a good man. He didn't deserve this. He deserved someone who was going to love him the way he seemed to love Blaine. Unconditionally. 

New York had just been a bad idea. He needed to go home. 

-

It had been two weeks since Blaine moved back in with his parents. The morning after the blowjob in the club, Kurt couldn't even look him in the eye. He spent that afternoon breaking the news to Dave and breaking his heart. The worst part was that he wasn't even mad. He just cried and questioned why Blaine did it. He didn't even have an answer for it. A week later he learned that Dave had switched out of their psychology class. It just hurt too much to see Blaine and be reminded of all the pain he put him through. By the time week two rolled around, Blaine found himself packing up to go back to Ohio. There was nothing left for him in New York. Kurt didn't even say anything when he moved out. He simply waved goodbye. That was the part that hurt the most. 

Since coming back to Ohio, he'd felt like a total failure. He transferred into Lima University and was working at Breadstix again. Every now and then Elliott would call him up and tell him how much he missed his favorite employee. Blaine would ask for an update on how Kurt was going and Elliott would evade the question. 

Blaine was halfway through a chapter for his creative writing class when his phone started ringing. He picked it up without looking, holding it in between his ear and shoulder blade as he finished up a sentence. He nearly dropped the phone when he heard the voice on the other end. 

"B, are you there?"

Blaine scrambled, setting his phone on speaker as he shut his laptop closed. "Kurt, hi! Yes, I'm here. How--how are you?"

"Could be better." 

A pang hit Blaine's heart. He had done that. He was the one who had made Kurt so uspet. He was the one who had ruined Kurt. Before Blaine could find a reply, a knock sounded on his front door. He was just in the living room so he could answer it if he wanted to, but he just didn't have it in him to leave his conversation with Kurt to humor the probable girl scout with thin mints standing on his front porch. 

"Answer the door."

Blaine furrowed a brow, but quickly realized that Kurt could probably hear it through the speakerphone. "No. I want to talk to you."

"Dammit, Blaine. Answer the door!"

Blaine heard yelling coming from his porch and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. That voice sounded far too familiar to be in Ohio. He ran to the door, opening it cautiously just in case he was losing his mind and hearing things. When he caught a glimpse of those greenish blue eyes staring into his hazel ones, he knew he wasn't dreaming. Blaine nearly squealed, immediately pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt chuckled as Blaine twirled him around, slowly putting him back down. 

"How--what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, his questions being cut off by Kurt pressing his lips to his. Blaine melted into the kiss, his arms easily wrapping around Kurt's shoulders like he'd been doing it his whole life. 

Kurt pulled back eventually when air supply ran low. Blaine panted out, "What was that for?"

Kurt's voice was just barely above a whisper. "I was wrong. I-I shouldn't have shut you out or called you a kid. I was just scared--scared of how much I really like you and I-I want to be with you, B. I know you deserve a lot better and you probably don't even feel the same, but I--I just can't be without you anymore. Please just give me a chance." 

Blaine's breath was caught in his throat, so he answered the only way he knew how by pressing his lips to Kurt's again. It was chaste and he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "Does that answer your question?"

Kurt grinned. "You might need to repeat that."

Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I want to be with you, Kurtie. I've wanted to be with you since the moment I met you and you were wearing a kiss the cook apron."

"Good because I think I started falling for you from the moment you noticed the rainbow flag in the living room."

In some ways, they didn't make any sense. They were so different, but at the same time, they complemented each other in a way no one had. Be damned their age gap or other boyfriends for getting in the way of being with each other. They had always been made for each other. It just took some time to finally realize that and now that they had, the world was their oyster.


End file.
